Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Pikmin *Wiki: http://pikmin.wikia.com *Vandal: http://pikmin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Nereger *Reason: Being blocked for two weeks did not stop Truter from using this account again to continue the same vandalism as before. Pagemoves to incorrect names on Pikmin Wiki and re-uploading the same picture to replace the front page of the Slavery Wiki. You might also want to run Checkuser on the Redgyrados account. That one has made a couple of specific references to vandalism committed by Truter under other accounts, so this is either another sockpuppet account or it's someone who is being a copycat or trying to continue vandalism by Truter. *Signature: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:19, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Gone forever (well, this account). Thanks! Only took him 17 hours to create a new account, which he has used to put in the exact same vandalism on the Pikimin, Disney Junior and The Flintstones wikis. Account was created on the How I Met Your Mother Wiki. Please put protection on the picture of Wilma Flintstone since that's one he likes to target on that wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hotline Miami Wiki *Wiki: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com *Vandal: Various users, here is a list of their IPs: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/113.107.57.76 - http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.0.2.148 - http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.7.69.128 - http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/46.76.118.11 *Reason: For creating a bunch of useless pages that are not related to Hotline Miami in any way, here is a list of the names of these pages that the vandals created: John, John Paul 2, Pope John Paul II, John Paul II was raping little children, Dirty Harry is dirty and hairy, John Paul II has big cock, John Paul 2 - demon, pedophile, satan's server, John Paul II - pope, lover, biker, John Paul III *Signature: Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 21:48, May 2, 2015 (UTC) *:Done, please and thank you for the report. 22:03, May 2, 2015 (UTC) GoAnimate Extended Wiki *Wiki: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com *Vandal: http://goanimate-v2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Calooby *Reason: Replacing images with the "Terry trap". He was perma-banned for this, but he was insulting others as well. *Signature: CoolGamer23 (talk) 01:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) *:Dealt with on a local level. Social issues like "insulting others" are also not part of the VSTF's scope. 09:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hotline Miami Wiki *Wiki: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.0.2.107 *Reason: Adding a useless spam page called: Lech Kaczynski *Signature: Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 16:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! Cleaned up, thanks! Hotline Miami Wiki *Wiki: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com *Vandal: http://hotlinemiami.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/31.0.2.107 again *Reason: For makeing two spam pages called: Jan Paweł II jebał małe dzieci and Polska to jebana kurwa. *Signature: Dirty Harry .44 Magnum (talk) 17:39, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Oops lol! Done, ty! — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Doc McStuffins Wiki *Wiki: http://docmcstuffins.wikia.com *Vandal: http://docmcstuffins.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/23.123.78.189 *Reason: Vandalism. *Signature: BlackZ (talk) 20:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) *:Done by Cordg. 21:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC)